1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a lead plate of a secondary battery and a protection circuit module having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a lead plate and a protection circuit module having the same, which can enhance the performance and reliability of a secondary battery by improving the assembled structure of the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Secondary batteries may be classified into nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) secondary batteries, nickel-hydrogen (Ni—MH) secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries, and the like. For example, lithium secondary batteries may be divided into lithium ion secondary batteries using a liquid electrolyte and lithium polymer secondary batteries using a polymer electrolyte, depending on the kind of electrolyte used. In addition, the lithium secondary batteries may be divided into a prismatic type, a cylinder type, a pouch type, and the like, depending on their shapes.
A battery pack using a lithium secondary battery may typically include a bare cell and a protection circuit module. The bare cell refers to a basic structure of the battery, including an electrode assembly, an electrolyte, and an outer case in which the electrode assembly and the electrolyte are accommodated. The protection circuit module (PCM) protects the bare cell from overcharge or overdischarge when the bare cell is charged or discharged.